When the Stars Go Blue
by unprettier
Summary: Haley's daydream at the bus station becomes reality when she leaves Tree Hill with Chris Keller in search of a successful music career.


**Author's Note:** Don't get me wrong, I will always be #NaleyForLife but the dynamic between her and Chris has always fascinated me so it inspired me to write this. This starts at the beginning of the episode 2x11 except Haley actually gets on the bus with Chris instead of going back home. Just an FYI.

* * *

"I knew you'd come."

Though some doubt did cross his mind, Chris couldn't forget the look in Haley's eyes when he asked her to go to New York with him. He knew she wanted this. More than she wanted anything else in her life. Sure, she had a lot to lose by leaving home but there was so much more to gain. It was about time she realized that, Chris thought. This was everything he was hoping for the moment he first heard her sweet voice pass her lips. And now it was happening. They were both finally going to realize their dreams and they were going to do it together.

But he couldn't ignore the look on her face. It didn't match the look of joy on his own, not by a long shot. She looked scared and lost and totally unsure of herself. That was the last thing he wanted. If she was going to do this, she had to commit to it 100%. No going back. Any doubts he had before suddenly returned in a much bigger form. He worried for a moment if she was only there to tell him she couldn't go with him, that she was giving up on her dream, and that she would never see him again. But he didn't voice his concerns. He just kept his cool and maintained the smile on his face despite himself.

Haley wiped a few stray tears from under her eyes and looked away from Chris, unsure of what to do or what to say. She didn't even know why she was here. Not really. Every bit of this felt so wrong but it was like her feet had a mind of their own because they kept her moving closer and closer to someone she could only describe right now as the man who was _not_ her husband.

Her voice was soft. Shaky, even. "I was on my way home to Nathan and I just ended up here."

Chris tried to offer some type of comforting words for her but he was cut off by the sound of the announcer box. It was already time to go. The bus was ready and it wasn't going to wait on their small talk. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the ticket he bought for her and held it up. This was the moment of truth.

"You ready?" asked Chris and Haley responded to his loaded question with nothing but a sigh.

This was something that required a lot of thought but thinking wasn't an option right now. If she had actually considered the idea, she knew she would find a million reasons not to go. But she didn't need a million. She only needed one and the ring on her left hand served as a painful reminder of that the second she looked down at it. She twisted the band around her finger a few times before grabbing the ticket out of his hand and kissing him until her brain was completely void of any logic.

Chris' wide smile granted her a small amount of relief as their lips parted, though she knew deep down his happiness only came from a place of selfishness. It didn't matter though. Regardless of his intentions, he was helping her chase her dream. That was what she needed to focus on now.

Haley took an anxious look around as she and Chris boarded the bus, more passengers filing inside behind them. Reality was setting in and the bus hadn't even taken off yet. She suddenly became all too aware of the fact that she hadn't brought a single thing with her. No clothes, no shoes...

"I don't even have a tooth brush."

Chris grinned. "I think they have those in New York."

Haley nodded, trying to ease her worrying mind. They had a lot of things in New York. Vintage shops, designer boutiques, pretty much the stuff dreams were made of. It wasn't like she was going to live in the wild somewhere. She could have anything she wanted in the city. She could be a whole new person. She _was_ a whole new person. She knew she had to be because whoever was sitting next to Chris Keller right now sure as hell wasn't good ol' bookworm, Haley James.

That thought only worsened her anxiety. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You did good, married girl."

She shot him a look that told him to never mention her marriage or her husband or anything else again. He gladly obliged. If this was going to work, the last thing he wanted was to push her back in the other direction. This was her big chance and she was taking it, just like he hoped she would.

As the bus began to take off, Haley squeezed her eyes shut and let out a long exhale.

 _Nathan, please forgive me._


End file.
